Yuki's Master
by Adair Akira
Summary: If Yuki refuses to be Luka's master, then does Luka have a choice but to claim him?
1. Chapter 1

Yuki was fitfully sleeping, if there was such a thing. Sleep wasn't really what was occurring at the moment. More like a painful sinking feeling deep inside of Yuki's stomach that only increased with each breath. With each fingernail digging deeper into the sheets beneath him as his back arched and gasping moans flew from his mouth.

His sweat was too much. It was sticky, and sweet all at the same time. Sweet…

The taste made him pause, licking his lips and finding that he tasted something delightfully sweet. It seemed to lessen his aching pain, and left him with throbbing need.

Somehow, Yuki managed to open his eyes, the darkness in the corners slowly drifting away to expose a beautiful, pale face with silver eyes. Gasping for air, Yuki saw an arm extended towards him and a beautiful finger in his mouth.

"Lu-luka?" Yuki managed to pant as his demon protector's finger slid from his mouth. Quickly, he scuttled back on the bed, nearer to the wall. There was something deeply embedded inside of Luka's eyes that made Yuki weary of being too close. Already, Yuki's legs were shivering. He felt like Luka was already penetrating him.

"Shall I calm you, master?"

Luka didn't wait for a reply before lifting himself off the bed and disposing of his shirt. Yuki moaned inwardly, a small gasp leaving his parted, pink, plump lips.

"I'm not your master." Yuki reminded. Denying Yuki his right to be a master was usually easy enough. But not tonight. Yuki was already cursing himself for not accepting the beautiful demon slave.

With lustful eyes, Luka slid his belt from each belt loop with a looming popping sound that resonated throughout the room. "If you refuse to be my master," Luka folded the belt in half and placed it underneath Yuki's chin. "Then I shall be yours."

Yuki could almost hear the moans and screams that Luka would elicit from his mouth. He wanted it desperately. He wanted to feel the sting of Luka's whip, wanted to be penetrated with the same fierceness he was surely to be punished with.

Hope you like it. My e-mail is anaraine if you want me to send you an e-mail about some of the novellas I've published. You might like them!


	2. Chapter 2

After blinking once and then twice, Yuki had determined that he was indeed not sleeping. The tall, beautiful demon in front of him was really planning on making Yuki serve him. Yuki couldn't contain his growing response.

"Take off my pants, Yuki," Luka said, somewhat impatiently as he folded his belt in half and tapped the side of Yuki's pale cheek. "Do the zipper with your teeth."

Yuki wasn't sure if he was supposed to stay on the bed or not, but the growing impatience was clear in Luka's eyes and he didn't think it wise to continue to tempt a demon's desire.

Slipping to his knees on the floor, Yuki quietly looked up. Stretching both of his hands above him, because he was very small, he reached Luka's button and undid it. Leaning closer, he had to raise himself on his knees to find the cold zipper. The zipper was placed perfectly into the white ridges of Yuki's teeth and ever so slowly, he pulled down.

Luka's beautiful cock bobbed free, due to the fact that he hadn't worn anything beneath his leather pants. "Yuki, take me into your mouth."

"I-Luka…" Yuki was having a difficult time controlling himself. His own member was so hard that it pressed uncomfortably against his pajama pants, daring to peek out.

"I am your master," Luka reminded patiently, slapping the side of Yuki's face, gently, with his belt. "Have you already forgotten such a simple thing?"

Yuki felt undeserving of such a beautiful demon, such strength emanated all throughout his core that Yuki felt weak. "Yes…master." Resigning himself to the task Luka had demanded of him, Yuki held Luka around the base with one shaking hand and then dipped his head down to taste the head.

A moan dripped from Luka's lips as his fingers wound through Yuki's hair, holding him in place. "That's right, my sweet slave. Take me deeper in your throat."

Parting his lips further to allow for Luka's girth, he took his master deeper in his throat. It was hard to breathe correctly, but pleasuring Luka was more important than breathing.

"That's enough, pet." Luka slid the belt underneath Yuki's chin, forcing him to look up. "I think I'd like to torture you a bit more before I finish inside of you."

Yuki sighed breathlessly, "Yes, master. Whatever you wish of me."

Don't worry. I will finish this story. I'm just in the middle of finals and don't have a lot of time.

And let's try this again with my e-mail. it is anaraine


	3. Chapter 3

_So I've been unable to post my e-mail address here. For some reason, fanfiction doesn't let me. If you like this story though, I have published some erotic M/M e-books. If anyone is interested, please message me and I will give you my author penname. Thanks._

The torture Luka had in mind was exquisite. Yuki was sure that if he died in this moment, he would be happy to accept.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, pet," Luka said softly, hitting the top of the bed with his belt. "On the bed. Hands and knees so I can see your pretty ass."

Yuki turned a crimson blush he was not proud of but immediately complied. He felt air go into his channels as he separated his cheeks the best he could to allow easy access for Luka. He was shivering, frightened of being penetrated but also unbearably excited.

A hand on his lower back comforted him. "Don't be scared. I will make sure your pleasure is so great you pass out."  
Yuki moaned as a finger prodded at his entrance, separating his skin. Going deeper, Yuki tried to bow his head, but Luka gripped the back of his hair with his free hand and kept his head pulled back.

"Master, ah, master!"

Luka's finger was doing something incredible. Twisting and turning inside of Yuki's body until Yuki felt his stomach tense and his legs were cold and shaky. There was a spot inside of him that was being rubbed far too well. He felt his member getting larger and he didn't know if he could hold it back.

"Feels good, doesn't it pet?"  
Yuki groaned and nodded his head.

Luka pulled roughly on his hair as a reminder. "When I ask a question. You answer, pet."

"It feels amazing," Yuki admitted quietly. "So, so good, master. Please, more."  
Luka withdrew his finger and Yuki felt something hard hit the side of his ass. "I know you want this. I'll give it to you, but it's going to be how I want it."

"Yes, master."

Yuki wasn't ready for the pain of the intrusion, which caused a loud moan from inside of his throat. Luka was kind and waited for the muscle to stop tensing around his thick cock before resuming his thrusts. "So fucking tight, Yuki. So warm and tight."

"I'm glad I can please you, master." Yuki wasn't even sure why he was saying the things he was. It felt right somehow to offer himself to Luka. His ass felt so raw, like he was trying to keep Luka inside of him forever.

A hand reached around and began to stroke Yuki from the base to the tip. It felt amazingly good. So good that Yuki began to pant in his desire to come.

"You're close, aren't you pet?"

"Yes," Yuki whimpered.

"Okay, cum for me. Mess the sheets with your seed."

The coil in his stomach snapped and unable to find balance, Yuki grasped fervently at the sheets, sweat pouring down his face. "Master," he cried before he felt hot spurts inside of him and Luka moaned softly behind him.

Collapsing on the bed, Yuki felt Luka's hand run through his hair.

"So good, pet. I'm very pleased with you."

Yuki was too exhausted to do anything but let his face fall into Luka's waiting hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuki, Yuki?" A strong hand was running through his reddish blonde hair, making him feel sated. When the hand was gone and instead there was a bright light, Yuki sat up quickly, the blood rushing to his head.

"Luka?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"What happened," Yuki gripped the side of his head with his hand. His chest was pounding, and his stomach was tight. So why did he feel so relaxed.

Luka coughed, having not moved from beside the window. His smile was apologetic, "I believe I made you pass out, Yuki."

Images of being pounded by Luka's big beautiful cock sent fresh waves of desire through Yuki. Pulling the covers up past his chin, he stared at his feet beneath the sheets. His blush was already past his neck. If he looked at Luka now, he was sure there he would look redder than a lobster.

A weight on the bed and a hand tugging at the sheets made Yuki look up.

"Do you regret giving yourself over to me, master?" Luka whispered, his voice beautiful and strong.

"Regret it?" Yuki parroted, "Of course not. I just wish…"

"Yes," Luka prodded.

"That we could do it again."

"Of course, Yuki," fire entered Luka's eyes again, "I will make sure to take you somewhere you will never forget. And what I'll do to you there…"

Yuki moaned. "What are you going to do?"

Luka's hand entered the sheets and rubbed Yuki's inner thigh. "You will cum so many times," Luka promised, "just the thought of getting hard will make you writhe with pain and pleasure."

Gulping, Yuki leaned back against the bed. "When do we get to leave?"

"I'll pack."

"Kay."

Luka's hand tightened around Yuki's member, eliciting a yip. "What do you call me?"

Yuki couldn't contain his excited smile, "Master. You're my master."


End file.
